


silent dead dreams of an abandoned love

by ArcherSceptile



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bruce isn't as big of an asshole, F/M, For so many reasons, Hurt Stephanie Brown, Hurt/Comfort, I hated War Games so much, Implied/Referenced Torture, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown is Spoiler, This is my attempt at a fix-it, Tim Drake gets to say goodbye, Trauma, War Games (DCU), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcherSceptile/pseuds/ArcherSceptile
Summary: Her body is in pain, it feels like it’s been shattered into pieces.“Does Tim hate me?”What if Tim could have said goodbye to Stephanie in the conclusion of War Games?
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	silent dead dreams of an abandoned love

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on what should have happened at the end of Batman #633
> 
> Big shout-out to the homie [wingedgrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedgrace/pseuds/wingedgrace) for beta reading this and helping to make this more readable.

_Leslie Thompkins’ Clinic_

_She’s scared. Of course, she’s scared._

She can hear the steady beeping of the EKG machine next to her head.

_This is all her fault. These… War Games were all her fault._

There are hushed whispers from the rooms around her, and the groans of pains of other patients.

_She’s the one who stole his plans, now she’s the one who had to deal with the repercussions._

Her body is in pain, it feels like it’s been shattered into pieces.

“Does Tim hate me?” Comes the strained voice of the badly beaten blonde, each word slowly escaping her bruised throat. She wants to squeeze her eyes shut in regret, but can’t because of the pain. She looks at him, at The Batman. She sees the regret in his eyes, even through his mask. She’s not seeing The Batman anymore, she’s seeing The Man, The Man that Tim was so enamored with. The Man who cares so much for people he will sacrifice anything to save an innocent.

“No, of course not. He adores you, always has.” The soft voice of The Man says. In all her training, she’s never heard that voice, the real voice. It sounds weathered but kind and understanding.

“I have a baby. Did you know that? She’s not mine anymore, but-”

“Don’t worry Stephanie. She’ll never want for anything. I promise.” She feels with the tips of her fingers, his gloved hand. It’s hesitating as if he’s unsure whether or not to hold her hand. She takes the decision away from him and hooks her finger around his.

“When you let me be Robin- It wasn’t just some kind of trick, was it? A way to get Tim to come back? Or your way to show me I wasn’t cut out for the job?” She feels his hand tense up and he starts to stammer through an answer. “Was any of it real? Was I ever really Robin?”

“Of course you were. Stephanie, no one can take being Robin away from you.” His voice is soft and tender, and she can tell he means it. As much as it hurts, she can’t help but smile hearing him call her that.

There’s a sound at the door, and the gruff edge comes back to his voice. “There’s someone here who wants to see you. I just wanted to see how you were first.” It hurts, but she turns her head towards the door and sees… him.

“How are you feeling?” Tim asks, slowly walking up to her. Batman and he share a look, and then Batman leaves the room.

“It only hurts when I do anything. But you should see the other guy,” She responds, smiling.

“I’m sure you did a number on him.” Tim returns her smile and peels off his mask. She looks her boyfriend in the eyes and just drowns in them. He pulls the gloves off his hands and stuffs them in his utility belt. Then he takes her by the hand and just holds her. She lays there, and without any words, knows everything that he wants to say. She knows she doesn’t have to say anything back, but she chooses to because it’s what he needs to hear.

“I love you, Tim.”

“I love you too, Steph.”

“I think I need to rest now,” She says, suddenly feeling tired.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here when you wake up.” Before she closes her eyes, she sees the tears collecting in his eyes. Those big blue eyes she fell in love with. The tears make them sparkle like a sapphire, and she thinks of him as her gemstone. Her precious gemstone that gives way more than he takes. Her precious gemstone that needs to be protected before someone ruins his shine. She loves him, and as she closes her eyes for the final time, she knows unequivocally that he loves her too.


End file.
